The piezoelectric ignition mechanisms used in present lighters fed with gaseous or gasified fuel are well known, as well as those ignition means that, aside from the devices, constitute real spark arresters. These devices have an operation mechanism over the piezoelectric ignition unit, which, when actuated, originate a potential difference capable of causing a spark between the electrodes arranged at a predetermined distance. These electrodes are metal conductors that are in contact with the positive and negative poles of the ignition unit. In such types of ignition devices for household appliances, generally the spark that is produced is referred to as a cold or white, short spark capable of igniting a gas accumulation in its vicinity.
In the case of lighters that carry their own fuel source, such as those used by smokers, the gaseous or gasified fuel comes out through a spout arranged in proximity to the space in which the spark is produced. The spout causes the formation of a small fluid channel and the sparks of the above mentioned type originate a thrust of the outlet gas current without igniting the same.
In order to overcome this difficulty, fuel carrying lighters have included a resistor connected in series with the positive pole conductor. This resistor, having an impedance of many thousand ohms, causes the spark produced between the bare conductors forming the electrodes to be a reddish color, called a hot spark, which is capable of igniting the gas current that emerges from the spout of the lighter.
Besides requiring a resistance, which in ordinary cases is of about 30,000 to 50,000 ohms, the prior lighter also causes degrading of the bare metal conductors which constitutes the electrodes, due to heat and oxidation.